Vanished
by HLD503
Summary: Raised in a different world, but now she's home.
1. 1

When Kristina was kidnapped as a young child she was the only one taken. They were never able to locate her. The person responsible was able to forge papers for the girl allowing her to enter the foster care system where she was quickly adopted. Her forged name was Kristina Santos, but after she was legally adopted her name got changed to Kristina Delmonte. She was raised by 2 trauma surgeons, and is planning on becoming a doctor herself. At only 17 her whole world is about to change dramatically as the Future Surgeons bus that she's on for a trip collides head on with another bus, as they both hit a bad patch of ice. The impact causes both buses to roll down the large hill leaving no evidence for other cars that there was an accident.

Kristina manages to survive the destructive crash along with 3 other people from the bus. They go through and check to make sure that none of the other 29 people are still alive. They grab whatever bags they can find, and toss them outside for possible supplies, and then they go over to the other mangled bus, and start looking for survivors. One by one they check everyone's pulse, and in a team effort carry out the unconcious ones. Then like the last bus they toss every bag they can find outside to use for supplies. Between the 2 buses there was a total of 13 survivors, and 56 dead. The 4 people from her bus move everyone from the other bus to a clear flat area near by. They make makeshift beds out of blankets found in bags. Then lay the 9 injured people from the other bus on them, and then they wrap their wounds in gauze found in a bag from the Future doctors bus. Eventually one by one the other survivors start to wake up scared and badly injured.

"We need to get the hell out of here." A muscled blonde teenage boy yells, but is unable to move with his broken leg. Kristina kneels on the ground beside him.

"You are all to injured too move, and we can't get a signal on any of the phones. Based on signs that I recall seeing during the drive we're about 5 miles away from the closest town, and I'm going to venture out for help as soon as we make sure that everyone is safe here first." He starts looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?" She asks him

"Where's my brother Morgan?"

"There is a boy named Morgan on the other side of the clearance. He got a large cut during the crash. We were able to stop the bleeding, but he had already lost a significant amount of blood. I have a universal blood type so we did a make shift blood transfusion using my blood. If we get him to a hospital soon he should be fine. "

"You saved my brother's life?" He asks

"Not yet. Not till I get him to a hospital. " With that being said Kristina goes back to her group of people, and they all agree that it's time for her to venture out. She grabs a backpack full of supplies, and the only cell phone they were able to turn on. Her plan was to flag the first car she saw, call when she got a signal, or walk to the first open business (It was well after midnight). Once she climbed to the top of the hill, and was sure that she was out of sight she dug in the back pack pulling out a roll of gauze. She slowly rolls her shirt up revealing blood soaked gauze wrapped around her abdomen. Luckily she found a hoodie, and had been able to hide the area where she had been impaled with glass. The others never would have let her give Morgan her blood if they had known. She only has a couple of hours before she'll die from blood loss herself. She uses the last of the gauze, adjusts her shirt, and starts walking. She ignores the feeling of light handedness that tries to take over her body, as she checks the phone every few minutes to see if there's a signal. A mile into the walk the phone dies. She prays for a car to come through, but there are none. She keeps walking until she comes across a building with lights on Metro Court it says on the building. With the blood loss starting to get to her she staggers through the front door, and stumbles into the elevator hitting the button labeled lobby. The doors open revealing her to a room full of people... they must be having a party she thinks to herself, as everyone stares at her.

"I was on a bus, and we collided with another one about 5 miles south of here. There are 56 people dead, but there are 12 more waiting for help down an embankment. Most of them should be fine until help gets there, but a boy around 12 has very little time. " She can hear people calling for help, but the room goes black around her, and she loses her balance.

"Sweetheart my name is Dr. Patrick Drake are you hurt?" She can hear his voice,but everything is still dark.

"I have glass stuck in my stomach." She says weakly. Patrick moves her shirt out of the way revealing the blood soaked gauze.

"That is a lot of blood, but it shouldn't be enough to send your body into shock like it is."

"My blood is a universal type. "

"Robin call the hospital, and make sure they have the necessary blood on stand by. " He says in a worried tone. "We may need to check for internal bleeding. " He says more to himself than anyone in particular.

"I'm not bleeding internally. " she says still fighting to stay awake.

"How do you know that?"

"The boy... Morgan needed blood to live...I have a blood type that can be used on anyone..."

"You gave him a blood transfusion. "

"Just enough blood to save him" Sonny and Carly both look at the barely conscious girl in shock. Realizing that one of the buses was the one for the field trip that their boys were on. The paramedics arrive a few moments later loading the girl inside to take her to the hospital. The same place everyone else races to. Within the hour they get all of the survivors to the hospital. To save room they paired up some of the patients. Since Kristina and Morgan had to have the most serious surgeries they were paired up together. It's a few hours after her surgery that Kristina wakes up finding the room packed with people which she assumes are Morgan's family. ( she recognizes him from the accident)

"You're awake. " the blonde haired brother of Morgan says.

"Yeah... um I don't think I ever got your name..."

"I'm Michael Corinthos."

"It's nice to meet you properly I'm Kristina Delmonte." She says stretching her hand out for him to shake. Which he does politely, but her name sends pain through the room.

"Did I offend you in some way? Who ever you are?" Kristina says to a man sitting by Morgan's bedside who had become seemingly angry at the mention of her name.

"I'm Morgan's Dad Sonny,and no you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why do you look like I just punched you?" He walks towards her bed, and sits on the vacant chair next to her.

"I had a daughter named Kristina. She was kidnapped when she was only 3 years old."

"Oh my God I'm so sorry to hear that. Did it happen recently? I mean if you don't mind me asking..." Sonny laughs

"It's fine...umm she was taken November 22nd 2004." Her eyes go wide the second he says that date.

"What's wrong Kristina?" Michael asks concern dripping from his voice.

"Nothing... it's just that that's my birthday. I was abandoned at a church on my birthday... on my 3rd birthday. " She says the last part quietly almost to herself. They all study the girl in front of them really taking in all of her features, and that's when Sonny sees it... she has his Mother's eyes.


	2. 2

**This chapter is going to be short, but will give everyone a glimpse of Kristina's connection with her adoptive family. **Everything happens so fast. They do a DNA test revealing that Kristina is in fact the same girl that was kidnapped years before. Everyone that was present during the discovery was now talking (More like arguing) about what her future would entail with an addition of 2 more people Alexis who was apparently her biological Mom, and a girl named Molly around Morgan's age who's her little sister. So far no one had allowed her to comment on her circumstances, and it was driving her crazy.

"No offense could you all please shut up!" Kristina yells har head pounding.

"Sweetheart we're just trying to figure out what's best for you." Alexis says dismissing her once again.

"The hell you are I turn 18 in 2 months. No judge is going to force me to uproot my life for that small amount of time. Plus I have 2 loving parents that I wouldn't trade for the world. We only live an hour away from Port Charles which is close enough that I can get to know all of you without changing my life completely. "

"You were stolen from us?! For all we know your parents are the ones that kidnapped you. " Sonny says. Kristina looks at him with a look of anger.

"My parents adopted me when I was 7. They saved me from the life that I was trapped in. If you guys want me in your lives than you have to respect me, and more importantly you have to respect them. Do you understand me?" They all nod their heads in understanding some more reluctant than others.

"Good because I texted them this morning, and their on their way."

"We're already here baby." A woman says from the doorway. She runs to Kristina's bed, and wraps her arms around the young girl.

"Mom" Her mother's embrace relaxes her instantly. "Where's Dad?"

"He's in the hall talking to your doctor. He's probably grilling the poor guy." She says as she plays with her daughter's hair.

"I'm sorry I missed your award ceremony."

The woman laughs at her daughter

"You were a little busy saving lives. Speaking of which you got an acceptance letter for the medical school here in New York. " Kristina resists the urge to jump up and down in excitement.

"I can't wait to study at the same school that you and Dad went to... um but I have something that I need to tell both of you... it's important."

"Ok I'll get your Dad"

When she gets back to the room Kristina explains what she learned about herself. They agree that she should get to know her 'real family' but make it clear to everyone that they will always be her parents even if they're not her only parents.


	3. 3

Since Kristina had already graduated from high school her parent's decided that in an effort to make things easier on everyone they would purchase a pent house in Port Charles. Where she would live full time. Her college doesn't require students to live on campus, and it's only 30 minutes from Port Charles. Her parents are going to stay at their current home every other week, and then commute from Port Charles the next. Kristina didn't want har parents to have to make that sacrifice, but they insisted.

So now 2 weeks after getting released from the hospital Kristina and her parents (Sarah and Ryan) are unpacking their boxes in their new pent house.

"So what are your plans for the next 6 months until you start school?" Sarah asks as she empties some contents from another box.

"Actually I already got a part time job at a little cafe down town that just opened. "

"I don't know honey... I know that you didn't get any lasting damage from the accident, but you were just cleared for full activity. Can't you be a normal teenager, and sit at home watching TV?" She can't help, but laugh at her Mom for begging her to watch TV.

"You know that I like to stay busy. Im going to work, exercise, volunteer, and study just like I planned to do before the accident."

"What about family time?" She scrunches her face.

"You know that I always have time for you and Dad. "

"And your new found family?

"Well I told my egg donor and sperm donor.."

"Kristina" Sarah scolds

"Sorry...I told my birth Mother and my birth Father that I need time."

"And they accepted that?"

"No but the kids that they raised convinced them to give me some room. "

"Have you talked to any of them? I mean your Dad and I are trying to respect that this is your decision, but we love you, and want to help you in any way we can." Her Mother's words come out slightly broken.

"Mom you and Dad can ask me anything... So far I've only been talking to my siblings. There's Dante, Michael, Morgan, Sam and Molly. Dante is the oldest from my Dad's side of the family, and Sam is the oldest on my Mom's. Dante's Mom raised him, and Sam was adopted, and only met Alexis as an adult. So far I've connected the most with the 2 of them. But Michael, Morgan and Molly are all really cool, and I have things in common with all of them. But it was Sam that convinced me to start coming to a weekly family dinner hosted at my biological Dad's house... with both sides of my family... if you want to call it that. "

"What day of the week?"

"Friday's... The first one is gonna be this week. "

"That's good honey. Just remember that we raised you to have an open mind. You were stolen from them, and they deserve to get to know the wonderful woman that you grew into. "

"What if they discover how damaged I am. I've spent my whole life recovering from the 4 years that I spent with those monsters. Not everyone respects my boundries the way that you and Dad do."

"If they love you they will. "


	4. 4

Kristina moves her food around on her plate. Listening to the family oriented chatter.

"How about you Kristina?" Morgan asks her

"I'm sorry what?" she asks caught off guard.

"We were talking about going swimming this weekend. Do you want to come with us?"

Kristina can feel the water suffocating her. Filling her mouth and her nose burning her eyes. She can still feel the hand on the back of her head. She remembers the desperation she felt to break free of his hold, and get a breath of air. She can hear his cruel laugh, as he lets her up just long enough to get some air before pushing her head back down.

"Kristina..." Morgan's voice brings her back to reality. Everyone is staring at her waiting for an answer with a hint of concern in their eyes.

"Umm sorry I umm I don't know how to swim. "

"I could teach you!" Sam says enthusiastically. Kristina gives her a small smile.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don' t ever want to go swimming. " The words come out politely, but filled with conviction.

"Is there anything that you like to do that we could possibly go do together?" Sonny asks with a charming smile.

"I like to run..."

"I'm more of a boxer. "He says wincing at the idea of running for fun.

"I'm volunteering at a local humane society tomorrow... if you guys would like to join me. "

They ponder it for a moment, and ultimately end up deciding that they would like to join her. She gives them the address before leaving for the night, and tells them to meet her there tomorrow at 3.

She drives home, and parks in their buildings parking garage. Not paying attention she runs right into another tenant that's waiting for the elevator.

"Oh my God I am so sorry?!" She says her arm tingling from where she had bumped into him. He gives her a panty dropping smile.

"That ok. I'm Johnny Zucarah..." He holds his hand out for her to shake. "And you are?" She puts her hand in his, and the second their bodies make contact it sends electricity through their bodies.

""I'm Kristina Delmonte." She says in a breathy tone. They just stare at each other until the elevator arrives bringing them back to reality. They both get on the elevator, and go up to the 2nd floor. It isn't until they get to their respective apartments that they realize that they're next door neighbors.

"Good night Kristina." Johnny says in a husky voice, as he makes his way inside.

"Maybe Port Charles isn't that bad after all." She says to herself as she makes har way inside.


End file.
